


Proxemics

by anatomical_heart



Series: Haptics [3]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Barebacking, But Everyone's Very Enthusiastically Consenting I Assure You, M/M, Spanking (mentioned), The D.C. Years, Under-Negotiated On-Screen Kink, Withholding/Denial, bruises mention, sex tears, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomical_heart/pseuds/anatomical_heart
Summary: “Then you’ll have to to earn it. You’re going to work yourself open while I finish this. And when you have that beautiful hole of yours wide open for me, I’ll let you ride my cock.“





	Proxemics

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @nobirdstofly for the last-minute beta and to @alotofthingsdifferent for all of your encouragement always.

One thing Dan’s learned since this whole thing started is that Tommy is insufferable when he goes without.

Like tonight.

Dan’s reading over an updated list of questions that had been sent over to his office before he left about an on-the-record interview POTUS was doing with ABC News the following week. He pulled it out as soon as he got home and realized there were several questions that hadn’t been in the previous draft. That, in and of itself, wasn't surprising. But the direction and, frankly, the _tone_ of the new questions are insulting.

He's been on and off the phone with Plouffe ever since Tommy walked through the door with Thai food. Dan’s still trying to strategize when Tommy comes out from the bedroom, freshly showered and changed into a t-shirt and boxer-briefs after finishing dinner and starts kissing the back of Dan’s neck. Dan hums, pleased by the attention, but doesn’t react more than that, fully intent on continuing to work.

Realizing he’s not getting anywhere, Tommy smooths his hands down Dan’s chest, making sure to gently scrape his nails over Dan’s nipples, and says, low, “I _really_ want to blow you right now. Feel you all the way at the back of my throat.”

Dan’s jaw tightens in annoyance, even as his cock twitches in interest; he has so much work to finish before sunup tomorrow. And in an attempt to demonstrate this to Tommy, he starts writing notes on his legal pad. “Not gonna happen.”

With that, Tommy withdraws all stimulus and pulls away, letting out a frustrated noise aimed at the ceiling. He leaves Dan alone, then, retreating back into the bedroom.

For about ten minutes.

Tommy sulks back into the livingroom and into an armchair adjacent to the couch Dan’s working on, trying to appear like he’s doing work, too. But Dan knows better; it was a mistake to invite Tommy over to get work done together when he's wound this tightly. He’d just gotten back from a trip to New York where he attended a series of meetings at the U.N. Security Council, while Dan had been planning around the scheduled trip to Camp David, this upcoming interview, and a televised speech at the Bon Secours Hospital in Baltimore, championing what ACA had been able to do for the people of Maryland. 

They haven’t had sex in almost a week, and Tommy looks almost strung-out. But he hasn’t come right out and said what he needs yet, and that is a lesson Dan has taken great care to try and teach him.

 _When you get like this, you need to tell me,_ he'd said to Tommy a couple months back. Tommy had knelt at his feet, head bowed, hands secured behind his back, panting. Ass red from the beating Dan had given him. Face red from relief and shame. (Mostly relief.)

Tommy, Dan’s come to find, is a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and when he goes for stretches without any kind of fix, he gets… petulant. Reckless. And it looks like he is toeing that line tonight.

Before he knows it, Dan has a lapful of Tommy, who is intent on distracting him from his work as much as Tommy is distracted from everything except Dan and what Dan can give him.

Dan’s grinding down on his back teeth even as Tommy grinds against him. Begging. He's honestly _begging for it_ by acting like this, almost utterly unconcerned with what _it_ is as long as he has every bit of Dan's attention when he gets it. And so Dan doesn’t look at him. If he does, he'll crack. He just continues to read the exact same sentence he’s been reading for the past three minutes, keeping an impassive expression on his face. “I’m trying to work," he finally says, voice flat and smooth as stone.

Tommy reaches out and takes the list of questions out of Dan’s hand and sets it on the couch beside him, then cups Dan’s face in his hands and kisses him wildly, licking into his mouth almost immediately.

That's it.

Dan breaks the kiss. “What did I just say?”

“Please,” Tommy breathes against Dan’s lips as he ruts helplessly against him, so turned-on he’s honestly near-tears. “I need you to fuck me. Dan, please. I need it. I _need_ it. I need you.” 

Dan reaches up and grabs sharp hold of Tommy’s left wrist. “You’re a _spoiled brat_.” His voice is rough and commanding; Tommy loves that voice. “I invited you over tonight to _work_ because I have to _work_ and we can’t always get what we want. Isn’t that right?”

Tommy lets out a shaky sigh and leans his head on Dan’s shoulder, tucking his face into the crook of Dan’s neck and nodding, pressing apologetic kisses there. "M'sorry."

“ _But,_ ” Dan says, swallowing—the openness and vulnerability inherent in Tommy’s supplication hooks around his chest in a way he didn’t expect. “You said you need this.” 

Tommy sits back up and meets his gaze, nodding, eyes wide and hungry.

“Then you’ll have to to earn it. You’re going to work yourself open while I finish this. And when you have that beautiful hole of yours wide open for me, I’ll let you ride my cock.”

Tommy’s grin is bright and grateful. He kisses Dan swiftly and then helps him up, gathering all his papers up, and bringing them into the bedroom for him. Dan takes a moment to stretch out his back before heading into the bedroom as well, where Tommy has turned on the bedside lamp and brought over a chair for Dan to sit in right next to the bed and the source of light.

Tommy sheds his t-shirt and underwear quickly before pulling out a tube of lube from his overnight bag. _Presumptuous little shit,_ Dan thinks to himself.

Dan finally sits down in the chair and once again picks up his legal pad and the list of questions for the interview, and slips back into his stream of thought. He's actually making good headway until Tommy starts to _moan._

Dan’s eyes skirt over toward the bed and the sight that greets him nearly knocks the wind out of him. Tommy is on spread knees, tipped forward so his face is against the comforter, just below the pillows. He’s staring at Dan as he’s circling his hole with two fingers and dipping them in slowly, before pushing them in at what sounds to be a torturous pace.

Perhaps Dan’s biggest ace up his sleeve in moments like this is his poker face. D.C. will help you find yours fast and force you to wear it more often than you’d think you’d need or want to, but right now? Tommy’s desperate desire to have all of Dan’s attention is too delicious to indulge in; Dan will not give him the satisfaction because he needs to _earn it._

So Dan makes a few notes on his legal pad again before making a show of putting the list of interview questions away and pulling out POTUS’s agenda for his trip to Baltimore.

The slick sound of Tommy fingering himself fills the room and it grates against Dan’s patience, but he soldiers on. After what feels like an eternity, but is probably something more like fifteen minutes at the most, a cracked voice comes from the bed.

“I’m ready—ready for you. M’so ready.” Tommy is literally _panting for it._

Dan doesn’t look at him, flipping through his stack of papers and sounding almost bored as he asks, “How many fingers deep are you?”

“Th-three.”

“You’re not done yet—add the fourth.”

“ _Dan—_ ”

“Do it. Right now.”

Dan hears the moment Tommy tries. That hitching cry caught in his chest. Riding the edge of pain and _too much, so full, so fucking good_ Dan is so familiar with by now.

“Please,” Tommy whispers. “Please please please.”

A muscle in Dan’s jaw jumps as he clenches his teeth. “Did I tell you to beg? I told you to work your hole open for me, and if you can’t even do that, then why should I think about fucking you tonight?”

Dan watches Tommy close his eyes and pull his lips into his mouth. Trying to be so quiet and so good while precome is dripping onto the bed, his dick so full and heavy between his legs. Tommy gets it done—four fingers sliding in and out of his ass as smoothly as possible for someone opening themselves up while under duress.

Dan loves the sight. Tommy is so fucking beautiful. And he is _his._

Dan sets aside his paperwork and starts to undo his tie. “Look at that hole,” he murmurs, laying the tie on the back of his chair. “That’s what I want to see.”

Tommy’s whole body flushes in pride at those words. “Thank you.”

Dan takes his time undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. “What do you need most from me?”

Tommy lets out a small cry at being asked. “I need you inside me. Filling me up with your come.”

Something like a growl claws up Dan’s throat; Tommy knew what even the _thought_ of fucking Tommy raw did to him. “What else,” he asks, stripping his shirt off and folding it on the seat of the chair.

“I need to come. Need you to wring it out of me, Dan, please.”

 _Wring it out of me._ Meaning, _don’t hold back._

Dan lifts his undershirt over his head and starts on his belt buckle. “Anything else? This is your last chance.”

Tommy’s thighs are shaking. “N-no.”

“Okay then.” Once Dan is fully naked, he makes his way over to the bed, takes sure hold of Tommy’s wrist, and gently eases his fingers out. Dan’s hands settle on Tommy’s ass and spread him open so Dan can see how eager he is for him. _Goddamn._ He pets at Tommy's hole, passing the tips of his fingers over it and around the rim, before rocking his thumb gently inside a few times, impressed by how well Tommy did. He revels in the broken moan that trickles out from between Tommy’s lips when he pulls his thumb out completely, then immediately dips it back in, keeping him poised on the edge of too-much.

Tommy is a boneless, sweating mess when Dan murmurs, “I hope you’re ready to work for it. You’re going to ride me and I’m not going to help at all.”

Tommy lifts his head, looking dizzy. “What—what do you mean?”

Dan trails a hand down Tommy’s spine. “Just what I said. You want to come? You’re gonna earn it.” His voice, his body, his mind has shifted into that space he occupies when Tommy hands himself over fully. When Tommy gives Dan permission to use his body as he sees fit.

“I’m not going to touch you.” A pathetic sound is torn from Tommy’s throat. “And you’re going to ride my cock like it’s your job, because tonight it is.”

And with that, Dan pulls away from Tommy and settles himself against the headboard, looking expectantly at him when his gaze follows. Tommy tries to catch his breath as he works himself back into a kneeling position and crawls over to Dan, who’s palming his dick to full hardness, enjoying the haze that fogs Tommy’s brain, the lust-induced lethargy that makes him loose and pliant. Ready for anything.

Tommy hitches a leg up and over Dan’s hips to straddle him, holding onto the headboard to steady himself on wobbly knees. Dan slides his thick cock between Tommy’s cheeks, getting himself a little slick before lining himself up with Tommy’s hole.

Tommy goes slowly, wincing a bit as he accommodates Dan; he sucks in air through his teeth. Dan bites the inside of his cheek instead of leaning up to suck a bruise into Tommy’s throat.

Finally— _finally_ —Tommy settles against Dan’s thighs, a sheen of sweat coating his skin. Dan lets him sit there for a moment, leaning his forehead on his arm as the rest of the air in his lungs rushes out in what sounds like relief. Gratitude. But once that moment is over, Dan slaps Tommy’s ass hard. A reprimand. “What are you waiting for? Do you know how much work I have to get done before tomorrow’s briefings?”

Tommy gasps sharply, and then, head tipped back, he starts to _laugh._ It’s breathless and makes the hair on the back of Dan’s neck stand on end.

“I can’t fucking do my job without thinking about you anymore,” Tommy confesses, getting a tight grip on the headboard and rolling his hips wickedly. Drawing himself almost up the entire length of Dan’s cock before sinking back down.

Dan is torn between watching that fucking beautiful image and watching Tommy’s face, which is so open, his emotions could have been etched right onto him.

“Can _you?_ Do you think about me when you brief POTUS in the mornings,” Tommy asks next. “Do you think about the things you do to me when you talk to the press?”

Dan finds himself short of breath as Tommy starts to ride him in earnest, speeding up a bit; he fists the sheets in his hands to keep from reaching out and gripping Tommy's hips.

“Do you worry someone’s going to see the bruises on my neck or my wrists and ask me about them? Do you think about me begging you to make it hurt whenever you have a hard day?” Tommy reaches down to cup Dan’s face, trailing his thumb across Dan’s bottom lip.

Dan is fucking floored. He doesn't quite know what to do. All he knows is his heart rate is jacked and he can't decide if he wants Tommy to stop talking, or to keep going, letting the words pour out from between bitten-red lips like wine.

“You were thinking about this today,” Dan says, not quite a question, unable to help the sharp thrust of his hips, hoping to nudge against that bright spot inside of Tommy that makes him see stars.

“ _Yes,_ ” Tommy answers breathlessly. “New York was...”

Dan watches something flicker across his face. “What?”

Tommy changes his angle, letting his arms wrap back around Dan’s shoulders, pulling their bodies together. He doesn’t reply, just slows down again until Dan is buried in to the hilt. Tommy doesn’t let him shift or move, he just rocks gently against Dan.

Dan feels torn between wanting to stick to the script he’s formed in his head tonight and feeling Tommy maybe needs something else entirely. So he reaches up, wrapping his left arm around Tommy's ribs, hand splayed flat between his shoulder blades, and flips them, so Dan is on top, and Tommy is against the pillows.

With his hand now free, Dan reaches up to grip the place Tommy had gripped the headboard. He rolls his hips; Tommy moans, trembling, hands impatient against Dan's skin to pull him closer.

“New York was what,” Dan asks, reaching down to trail his other hand from Tommy’s jaw, down his throat, over his chest. Teasing. Admiring. Apprising.

Tommy closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, leaning into Dan’s touch. "Was awful without you," he whispers like a prayer.

Dan licks his palm and wraps his hand around Tommy’s dick, tugging on it the way he does himself. “I had to lock myself in the men’s down by the kitchen the day you left,” Dan says, pulling almost completely out and thrusting back into Tommy in one fluid motion; all the air is punched out of Tommy's lungs. Dan can’t help his own breathless laugh. “Someone made a comment about you being _ridden too hard_.” He’d almost had a fucking heart attack when he heard it.

Tommy sort of laugh-cries this hiccuping, ghost of a laugh when Dan twists his wrist just so, and he holds onto Dan's arms for dear life.

At seeing Tommy’s smile, Dan picks up the pace, wanting to see him come. Wanting to see it paint across his belly and chest. Wanting to see his head thrown back while he moans.

Tommy reaches up and hooks a hand around the back of Dan’s neck as Dan starts to pound into him, the pace ruthless and fucking perfect. "M’gonna—” Tommy warns, before shattering almost immediately.

Dan slows down, chest heaving, but he keeps going, even as Tommy starts to come down, eyes rolling into the back of his head, so, so sensitive.

Tommy’s quaking as aftershocks wrack his body. “Dan…”

 _Wring it out of me,_ Tommy had said. So Dan keeps going.

Tommy starts squirming and making little choked, whining sounds that sounds like system overload. So Dan rolls his hips, thrusts in deep. Saying in plain language how he isn’t going anywhere. That New York may have been as shitty for Tommy as it was for Dan, but Dan is here and solid and in front of him.

Tommy’s eyes go from glassy to welling up with tears. They spill over onto his cheeks and he folds his arms and legs around Dan.

“That’s it,” Dan murmurs against his jaw, “Pull me in, pull me in.” Being so deep inside Tommy is exactly what they both need.

Dan gathers Tommy into his arms and pulls him up so they’re both upright—Dan sitting on his heels, Tommy with legs still wrapped around Dan's hips.

Tommy bites his blurry lips with the angle change and looks at Dan with red-rimmed, watery eyes. “Want you to fill me up, Dan. Please. I want it. Wanna feel you.”

And, Jesus Christ, Tommy looking fucked-out and spent with tear-stained cheeks asking for him to come inside him makes Dan _weak._ So he thrusts a few more times into Tommy, making him whine, and then he does. When it's all over, Dan presses his forehead against Tommy’s and they stay like that, Tommy sniffling and sighing and coming back to himself.

When Dan feels spent, he pulls away from Tommy just enough to ask, “You okay?”

The corner of Tommy’s mouth lifts and he nods.

Dan knows Tommy likes the feeling of being weighed down after something intense like this, so he lays Tommy back down and settles on top of him; Tommy lets out a shuddering breath as Dan presses a kiss to his sternum.

There’s a moment, then, where they just exist together in the aftermath. Quiet. Contemplative.

And then, Dan looks down at him and says quietly, “I missed you, too.”

Tommy smiles for real at that, his hands gently skating down Dan's back. "Yeah?"

Dan ducks his head. "Yeah," he murmurs against Tommy's mouth, unable to stop himself from kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> _[Proxemic communication](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proxemic_communication_strategies) deals with the ways that what is communicated in face-to-face conversations may go beyond the overt information being imparted._


End file.
